Athea
by Aira Silver
Summary: I really don't have one right now. Just read it and tell me what you think please.
1. One

Athea

"Extra, Extra read all about it!"

I saw this sign, this old beat up sign as I walked past one of my usual hangouts. Wondering why it was still up and why I only noticed it today of all days I walked over. A box was situated under the sign, old newspapers sitting in it. Bending down I picked one up. As I opened the paper I felt myself leave the sidewalk. I ended up sprawled on the ground of an old a banded warehouse. Noticing a piece of paper lying beside me I picked it up. I read it, eyes widening as I did.

_**Three lives for millions**_

_**Three to live**_

_**Three to die**_

_**One person to protect the world**_

_**One person to destroy the world**_

_**Come together**_

_**Bring peace to the world**_

_**One to love**_

_**Two people**_

_**Brothers they are**_

_**One to bring balance**_

_**To dark and light**_

_**Three to rule**_

_**Three to love**_

_**Forever together**_

_**Never apart**_

_**Sons of the oldest light**_

_**Daughter of the half dark**_

_**Come together**_

_**Light and dark**_

_**Dark and light**_

_**Live in peace**_

_**Live in tranquility**_

_**For all time**_

As I finished reading the poem I was transported again. This time I landed in a house in the middle of the living room. Shouts were heard as I closed my eyes trying to get my bearings together.

When I finally reopened them I found three women crowded around worriedly. Giving them a small smile I backed a bit away still clutching the piece of paper. As I backed away one of the women went to say something. I shook my head and almost fell over a table because I was busy staring at the women.

I didn't fall over though because someone caught me. Turning (after I was safely away from the table) I opened my mouth to thank my catcher. It turned into a gasp when I saw who it was.


	2. Two

Cole

I had come into after hearing Phoebe, Piper, and Paige shout but no sounds of battle. As I stepped into the living room I noticed a dark haired woman backing toward a table. I moved forward and caught her before she fell. She turned around and I felt my breath hitch as she gasped. "Athea?" I whispered harshly.

"Yes…Daddy? Is that you and not my imagination?" she asked, taking a attentive step forward.

"It's me." I answered running my eyes over her once again.

Letting out a cry she ran straight into my arms. I hugged her close, burrowing my face in her hair and breathing in her scent. Athea pulled away a couple minutes later. "I'm glad to see you daddy but I don't understand how I got here."

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

She told me and then handed the paper she held still over to me. I read it running it over in my head and parts out loud. Athea who had introduced herself to the sisters looked up. "Do you have a clue daddy? I know the line 'Daughter of the half dark' means me but I don't understand 'Sons of the oldest light.'"

I never got to answer her because Chris, Wyatt, and Leo walked in just then. Noticing my daughter's face at Chris and Wyatt's entrance I groaned silently.


	3. Three

_Hey guys. Sorry I'm let on getting this out. I lost my written draft and had to do this from memory. What I couldn't remember I redid. Hope you like it and please review._

Athea

Who are these two young men? I remember Uncle Leo but I don't know the two men with him. Whoever they are they seem so familiar like I should know them. Damn! They are both hot though, really, really hot. Crap, daddy's calling me. Better pay attention before he realizes what I'm thinking.

"..thea, Athea Patricia Halliwell!" Cole shouted.

Athea's head snapped up and she blushed at her father's look. "Oops." She muttered.

"Oops is right young lady. Go up to your mother's room. I'll be up there soon and then we'll have that talk finally."

Athea opened her mouth to argue but Cole glared and pointed to the stairs. Pouting Athea headed for the stairs speaking over her shoulder as she did. "Fine daddy. But I won't listen since I already know everything. I learned it from Turner and Aracu."

Cole groaned and shouted for his daughter's two bodyguards as Athea ran up the steps laughing. The two guards appeared. Both had brown hair, blue eyes, and were 6'2'' and 6'3'' respectfully. The twins shot Cole a grin and Aracu (dressed in black) spoke. "You wanted to see us?"

"What did you tell Athea?" Cole demanded.

"We didn't tell cub nothing." Turner (in blue) defended. "Except what you and Cattina did to have her."

"You did what?" Cole roared. "How many times did I tell you not to let Athea know anything ?"

"She's seventeen Cole. You can't keep her innocent forever." Aracu growled.

"I sure as hell can try." Cole snapped before heading up the stairs.

Turner shook his head. "He's going to kill her if he keeps this up. She needs space to grow and having Cole keep under lock and key won't work."

Aracu was about to speak but a light was seen before a letter appeared in his hands. Reading it silently he then read it outloud.

_**Daughter who is protected**_

_**Lose your virginity to your others**_

_**Still innocent in your ways**_

_**Though you've seen death and destruction**_

_**Youngest son**_

_**Brother is your competition**_

_**In everything**_

_**But not in this**_

_**Oldest son**_

_**You will dominant the relationship**_

**_Your brother though will sometimes _**

_**Show his own dominant side**_

_**To best you**_

_**Daughter will be **_

_**The only one to keep you together**_

_**Break the brothers apart**_

_**You break her heart**_

_**Tears of blood will flow down her cheeks**_

_**As her father dies to protect her**_

_**Her mother watches **_

_**Fear in her eyes**_

**_As her daughter in all but blood mourns _**

_**Her loves and her father**_

Finishing the poem Aracu glanced at the stairs where Cole and Athea were standing. Athea was pale and leaning against her father. Shimmering them both down to the group Cole took the paper from Aracu and read it for himself. Handing it to Athea Cole stared at his nephews. "You two hurt her and I kill you. Understand?"

"Daddy!" Athea cried out. "Why are you so…so protective? I've been on my on for three years now. I don't need you to watch over me all the time."

Cole went to say something but a demon shimmered in just them. Without taking her eyes off her father Athea blasted it with a fireball. Acura and Turner spun around and ran two others demons that shimmered in through with their athamas.

The demons disappeared and Athea turned to her family. "I need to go. Turner, stay here and watch mom, dad, and everyone else. Acura come with me. I need you to cover me."

"Why don't you get Wyatt or Chris instead?" Turner suggested.

"I'm not putting them in danger. Lets go Acura." Athea snapped before shimmering out.

Acura groaned but shimmered after Athea. The family and Turner were left in the house to wait for Athea to come back and explain.


	4. Four

No POV

When Aracu and Athea came back it wasn't without injuries. Athea had a broken shoulder and her shirt was half off. Her skirt had been torn in half and blood was seeping down her legs. Shaking Aracu off Athea limped to the couch. Turner immediately walked over to Athea and looked her over. "Why are you bleeding in between your legs?"

"Some asshole decided to try and get some. I punched him and then kicked his butt. Oh, I also sent him to the dungeons where Marcus promised to take care of him."

"Athea…" Aracu warned.

"Fine." Athea groaned. "He nicked me before I could get away from him okay?"

Cole went to speak but Athea hissed right then. Leo quickly moved to Athea and healed her. Athea sat up and gave Leo a grateful smile. Cole walked over and looked his daughter over. "You sure you're okay?" When Athea nodded Cole went on. "Now can you tell us what earlier was about?"

"A demon named Taru has been after me for a while now. I don't know how but I have a feeling he's the one sending the notes, letters, whatever you want to call them. Taru has wanted me for something, I don't know what though." Athea shrugged.

"The demon hasn't been sending the letters. I have." a voice spoke before the source's priestess walked into sight.

Athea turned and glared at the woman. "May I help you with something Kara?" she spat out.

"You can come back and become what you are meant to be. We need you. Not these mortals."

"No. And if they supposedly don't need me why have you been sending notes that say differently?" Athea growled.

"To have you come to me. I wasn't expecting on you being taken here by some unseen force. But since you have, both you and your father **will **come with me." Kara spoke, her voice deadly.

"If they don't?" Turner demanded, stepping in front of Athea.

"Then I will kill them and then their loved ones. Including you and Aracu."

Athea glanced at Aracu and nodded slightly. Shimmering out and then in behind Kara Aracu grabbed her. Turner thrust his athama into the priestess's stomach and yanked it out. Kara screamed a curse no one could understand at the demon twins before she died. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before turning to the Halliwell-Turner family. Noticing their looks Athea rolled her eyes. "Go on, both of you. Don't hurt her otherwise I'll kill you Turner. Same goes for you Aracu. Though I think mom, dad, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Chris, and Wyatt will kill you first Turner."

The oldest by two minutes grinned and stepped up to Paige. Holding out his hand Turner gave her some lily's that he had conjured up. Paige took them and glanced at her sister's. Phoebe and Piper nodded and grinning Paige grabbed Turner's hand and they disappeared. Aracu bowed and then shimmered out for his own girlfriend, Kata, Kara's twin and Athea's best friend.

Athea made some excuses and motioned for Wyatt and Chris to follow her. The two brothers did, grinning at their parents and rolling their eyes at Cole's last warning.


	5. Five

Okay I have no clue what else to write about in this story so here's the last chapter. At least it will be for now. Sorry but I'm so clueless on what to write next. Oh yeah, it skips ahead by about a year or so.-Aira Silver

No POV

The door to the twice blessed children's and their wife's room opened and then closed. Footsteps were heard before a small body jumped onto the bed. It was joined soon by four others who shook the three partners. "Athea, Wyatt, Chris! Mama, daddy, papa! Wake up!" five voices shouted. "It's Christmas!"

"We're up. Why don't you go wake up the others." Chris grumbled, his face into Athea's hair.

"We did, daddy. But Grandma said we can't open the presents without you so get up!" a female voice said, shaking her one father again.

Wyatt sat up and shook his head. "We'll be down in a minute. Just let us get dressed, okay?"

Grinning the three boys and two girls ran out the room and down the stairs. Shouting could be heard as the three partners got out of bed. Yawning Athea leaned against Chris as Wyatt waved new clothes onto the three of them. Once that was done the trio orbed into the living room where Athea was immediately made to sit beside her five month pregnant mother. The also five months pregnant female glared at her husbands then smiled when Piper handed her some tea. "Thanks Mom. How's the baby mama?"

"Fine. Your father and uncle went to get some more presents but they'll be back soon."

Athea nodded and sipped her tea. It wasn't long until Cole and Leo joined the family. The children after greeting the last of the family got permission to open their presents. The couples watched silently as the five cousins, siblings tore into their presents from each other and the rest of the family.

Alex Matthew Halliwell was the oldest among the children being Paige and Turner's son. Next was Patricia 'Patty' Pruedence Halliwell, Piper and Leo's daughter. The other two belonged to Aracu and Kata Turner (Cole had gave his permission for the twin demons to use his last name as his own), Kathlinn Rose, and the three lovers, Victor Halliwell Wyatt (he was Wyatt's son, Athea was pregnant with Chris's child. The brothers were taking turns being the sperm donor though they both were known as Victor's father.).

Rubbing her belly Athea thanked every deity she knew that things were peaceful and full of love. For now until the next time the Halliwell-Turner family was needed.


End file.
